


light on me

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Wendy datang dengan sebuah rencana yang matang, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.Seulgi telah menyelesaikan kursusnya, Kai mengajaknya pulang ke Seoul bersama.





	1. start

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Wendy keluar dari gedung itu dengan senyuman puas pada wajahnya. Ia memeluk amplop cokelat itu erat-erat, lalu memasuki mobilnya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang.

Tujuannya berikutnya adalah sebuah _cat café_ di sudut kota. Tempat yang menjadi favoritnya setelah ia menemukannya tiga bulan lalu. Sebelumnya sudah ada tempat serupa, tetapi ia kurang suka makanannya. Yang sekarang makanannya jauh lebih lezat, dan tentu saja, kucing-kucingnya.

Perempuan itu menuju salah satu ruang sesuai janji. Ruang itu biasanya untuk reservasi khusus, tetapi hanya tertutup tirai tipis agar kucing-kucing dalam kafe bisa bebas keluar-masuk. Ruang itu bercat biru muda, ada jendela kecil yang berbingkai putih. Di dalamnya ada meja rendah yang muat untuk empat orang.

Dari luar Wendy sudah mencium aroma olahan daging favoritnya. Di dalam, pesanannya baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan. Pelayan itu menunduk padanya dan segera pergi.

“Hey.”

“Tepat sekali. Dagingnya sudah hampir masak”

Wendy meletakkan amplopnya di sudut meja dekat dinding. Lawan bicaranya langsung melirik benda itu, turut tersenyum sama seperti Wendy. “Mulus?”

“Lancar!” Wendy membentuk gestur OK dengan jarinya. Seekor kucing melompat ke pangkuannya. Di lehernya ada kalung dan lempengan logam bertuliskan ‘Louis’, kucing favorit Wendy, Wendy bahkan punya panggilan khusus, ‘Lou’. “Sekarang, kau mau bergabung, Chanyeol-oppa?”

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. Dia mengulurkan tangan di atas meja, Wendy menyambut jabatan tangannya sambil tertawa pula. Mereka menggoyangkan tangan mereka seperti sedang bermain-main. Wendy betah sekali menatap lelaki itu lama-lama, semakin lama dia terlihat semakin matang saja, apalagi sekarang ia memelihara rambut pendeknya.

“Kita mulai dari mana?” Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tidak sabar.

“Dengan ini.” Wendy menunjuk seluruh makanan yang telah mereka pesan. “Makan dulu, baru bisnis.”

Chanyeol tergelak. Wendy mengapresiasi sekali tawa itu.

* * *

“Dan ini, hyung, inilah La Boca!” Kai memutar ponselnya agar Chanyeol bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, hampir 360 derajat. “Di sana—”

“Iya, iya, tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali,” Chanyeol mendekati layar ponselnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat penuh di sisi Kai, “hei, sebentar, apakah itu Seulgi?” Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tidak sabar ke bagian belakang Kai, di sana ada Seulgi yang berlari ke arah lelaki itu lalu mengejek Kai dari belakang, dengan jarak yang agak jauh. “Kenapa dia bisa ada di sana?”

“Lupa, ya, dia juga pergi belajar di Amerika Latin?”

“Seingatku kau cuma pergi sendiri, Jongin-ah. Mencurigakan.”

“Aku memang sendiri di Argentina, dia di Puerto Rico.”

“Lalu kenapa dia juga ada di Buenos Aires?”

“Teman lama membuat janji di kota orang, apakah itu hal yang tidak pernah ada?”

Chanyeol sengaja batuk-batuk. “Sudahlah. Apa kau menemukan apa yang kuminta?”

“Aman, sudah kutaruh di koper. Sekarang, mau kuceritakan soal air terjun Iguazú atau—”

“Sudah, sudah, tidak perlu, aku sibuk. _Bye_!” Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan cepat, dengan tawa culas.

* * *

“Ini minuman favoritku saat di sana.” Seulgi mendorong gelasnya ke tengah-tengah meja, mendekatkannya pada Kai yang masih mengerutkan kening. “Percaya atau tidak, selama tiga bulan, paling tidak satu hari aku minum ini satu kali. Aku berkeliling Puerto Rico untuk mencoba piña colada dari restoran atau kedai yang berbeda-beda.”

Kai masih belum mau mencobanya. Seulgi mendorong minuman itu lebih dekat lagi.

“Argentina memang bukan tempat lahirnya minuman ini. Tapi sepertinya yang punya memang orang Puerto Rico.” Seulgi melirik dan mengedikkan dagu ke arah bar di balik punggung Kai. “Percayalah, rasanya mirip dengan piña colada asli yang terbaik yang kucoba di sana.”

Kai akhirnya menuruti saran Seulgi. Ia mencecap-cecapnya sebentar sebelum meminumnya dalam jumlah lebih banyak. 

Seulgi tampak begitu bangga, dia nyengir-nyengir sambil bertopang dagu. “Bagaimana?”

Kai mengangkat alis, lalu mendorong lagi gelas itu pada Seulgi. “Lumayan.”

“Mau pesan satu lagi? Akan kupanggilkan pelayan.

Kai mempertimbangkannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. “Oke. Boleh.”

Seulgi dengan riang memanggil pelayan, bahkan dengan sapaan bahasa Spanyol dengan dialek khasnya, yang tak menghilang meski sudah beberapa bulan meninggalkan Korea. Dia agak terbata-bata dalam bahasa Inggris saat menyebutkan pesanan tambahan piña colada dan makanan untuknya sendiri.

Seulgi datang ke Buenos Aires beberapa hari yang lalu, Kai yang membantunya mencari _host_ untuk perempuan itu menginap. Beruntung sekali, di rumah milik keluarga Argentina tempat ia tinggal selama tiga bulan ini punya satu lagi kamar yang kosong, karena reporter dari Inggris yang tinggal sebelumnya sudah pulang sehingga Seulgi bisa menginap di rumah yang sama dengannya, sementara menunggu masa kursus dansa yang ia ikuti selesai dalam satu minggu ke depan agar mereka bisa pulang ke Seoul bersama-sama.

Sekarang, sudah berbelas-belas tahun sejak masa _trainee_ mereka selesai, dan bertahun-tahun sejak mereka sering satu panggung dan satu acara bersama, Seulgi tampak tidak berubah di mata Kai. Kai tersenyum sendiri melihat Seulgi yang memandangi sekitar tanpa tahu dirinya juga sedang diamati oleh kawan lamanya itu.

“Setelah ini, Jongin-ah, tunjukkan padaku bagian-bagian favoritmu di Buenos Aires. Kau berjanji padaku, hm?”

Kai tidak mungkin menolak. Sambil tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng, ia berkata, “Kau yang mentraktirku makan selama dua hari.”

“Aku punya banyak makanan ringan dari Puerto Rico, apakah itu terhitung?”

Kai berpura-pura mendecih.

* * *

Kai menepati janjinya. Di sisa hari itu ia mengajak Seulgi berkeliling, karena tiga hari berikutnya ia harus menghadiri kelas penuh sampai sore.

Ia jadi juru foto untuk Seulgi di Teatro Colon, El Obelisco, dan Caminito. Secara pribadi ia suka sekali foto Seulgi dengan latar belakang hunian berwarna-warni di Caminito, pada jalan kecil yang dipenuhi oleh turis-turis. Seulgi sengaja melebur di keramaian, dengan maksud ‘agar ditemukan’ sebagai objek foto itu.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir di Taman Botani Carlos Thays. Seulgi bercanda dengan seekor kucing yang ia temukan di bawah pohon, di antara tumpukan daun-daun kering, membuat Kai gatal ingin mengabadikannya barang sebentar, diam-diam tanpa Seulgi sadari.

Kota yang ramai dan sibuk seakan jauh sekali dari Kai. Kai beberapa kali ke sini sebelumnya, setelah hari-hari yang melelahkan ia akan datang menyepi untuk mengingat kembali Seoul dan suasana lingkungan tempat tinggal masa kecilnya.

“Sering ke sini, ya?” Seulgi menghampirinya yang memasuki ruang di antara pohon-pohon, mengamati dahan-dahan dari bawah. Kai terkejut Seulgi bisa menemukannya semudah itu.

“Ya.” Kai menyentuh sebuah pohon, menepuk-nepuknya. “Aku suka duduk di bangku yang itu.” Dia menunjuk ke bangku panjang di seberang mereka, yang hanya terlihat separuhnya dari tempat mereka berdiri.

“Lalu?”

“ _Lalu_ apa?”

“Cuma duduk?” Seulgi mengangkat alis. “Melamun?”

“Tidak, lah.” Kai ingin menertawakan konyolnya pertanyaan itu, tapi mungkin hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti itu. “Mendengarkan lagu, mengingat kembali pelajaran-pelajaran di kursus.”

“Dan menari di sana?”

“Menari dalam pikiranku.” Kai menunjuk-nunjuk pelipisnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dari bayang-bayang pohon tersebut. “Kaupikir aku akan menari di tengah keramaian lalu menadahkan topiku, begitu?”

Seulgi nyaris terkekeh. “Aku pernah berpikir untuk melakukan itu saat aku bosan sendirian.” Dia mengikuti langkah Kai keluar dari tempat itu, menuju bangku terdekat.

“Padahal kau seharusnya bisa ikut kursus bersamaku di sini.”

“Mau bagaimana?” Seulgi mengangkat bahu. “Aku lebih tertarik pada salsa versi Puerto Rico. Kau, tango. Kita memang harus menempuh jalan yang berbeda.” Seulgi bersandar dengan santainya pada bangku kayu itu. “Lagipula, semua itu sudah selesai.”

“Ujian terakhirku lusa.”

“Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?”

Kai menatap Seulgi cukup lama. Seulgi menelengkan kepala. “Jadilah partnerku.”

“Tidak masalah.”

Kai langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Kata-kata itu terdengar berbeda.

(Bukan berarti ia menyesali artinya, baik yang sebenarnya atau yang terdengar _lain_ itu sendiri.)

* * *

Meskipun menolong perempuan itu mendapatkan kamarnya, ini kali pertama Kai masuk ke kamar itu setelah empat hari Seulgi tinggal. Ia membawakan sketsa wajah Seulgi yang dibelinya dari seniman jalanan tadi. Lukisan dari pensil itu berukuran cukup besar, dan Kai bersikeras membawakannya.

Kamar itu beraroma apel. Kai mendapati sebuah boneka beruang di sudut tempat tidur. Ia nyaris tersenyum. _Setelah bertahun-tahun_ _...._

“Taruh di situ saja,” tunjuk Seulgi pada tempat kosong di antara koper dan nakas di dekat tempat tidur. “Thanks, ya.”

“Hm.” Kai pun menuju pintu, karena Seulgi mengambil handuk yang tersampir di punggung kursi. Ia sudah bermaksud menutup pintu itu, tetapi ia bertahan sebentar. “Eh, Seulgi-ya.”

“Ada apa?”

“Nanti malam aku boleh ke sini lagi?”

Seulgi memajang ekspresi bingung yang sengaja dibuat-buat. “Kau meminta izin seolah-olah kita bukan teman dekat saja.”

Kai tersenyum kecut.

* * *

Pemilik rumah itu belum pulang. Biasanya Kai menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidur mengobrol dengan mereka, meski dengan sedikit kendala bahasa karena dua orang paruh baya itu tidak fasih berbahasa Inggris, Kai tetap menikmatinya. Mengenal dan mengakrabi orang-orang baru yang ramah belakangan ini menjadi favoritnya—karena tidak seorang pun tahu kapan ia akan butuh bantuan setelah ini.

Ia langsung menuju kamar Seulgi, mengetuknya pelan terlebih dahulu.

Seulgi sedang memutar sebuah lagu balada dari grup dari negara asal mereka. Dia langsung menghentikan lagu itu begitu Kai masuk.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?” Seulgi berdiri dari tepi tempat tidur.

Kai mengulurkan tangan. “Bantu aku latihan.”

“Tapi aku spesialis salsa.”

“Pasti kau pernah dapat pengenalan soal tango.” Kai mendekat. “Karena aku juga pernah diajari salsa.”

“Aku sudah melupakan banyak hal.” Seulgi pun menyambut tangan Kai. “Tapi, bolehlah.”

Kai memegang tangannya, menatap ke dalam matanya. “Bisa kita mulai?”

Seulgi menyambut tantangan itu dengan tatapan yang bersemangat—sesuatu yang disukai Kai. “Mari, _señor_.”

* * *

Malam sebelum ujian terakhir Kai, Seulgi mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kai buru-buru membukakannya, mengira si tuan rumah yang ingin bicara dengannya—karena mereka dua hari tidak bertemu.

“Oh,” katanya, seperti lega, begitu mengetahui siapa di balik pintu. “Sebelum kau bertanya, ya, kau boleh masuk.”

Seulgi menyunggingkan senyum. “Jadi, besok ujianmu.”

“Dan lusanya adalah hari terakhirku di kelas. Akan ada pesta kecil-kecilan. Boleh mengundang seseorang dari luar untuk ikut bersenang-senang,” ucap Kai, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. “Akan ada acara malam perpisahan di aula kampus.”

“Aku tidak menanyakan itu.” Seulgi duduk di satu-satunya kursi di kamar Kai, membiarkan lelaki itu duduk di atas tempat tidur. “Tapi dengan kau mengatakannya, berarti kau otomatis mengundangku.”

Lelaki itu memilih untuk menahan gelak tawanya. “Memangnya aku ingin mengajak siapa? Nyonya Debora?” katanya menyebut pemilik rumah kos mereka.

Seulgi mengibaskan tangannya di udara. “Aku akan ikut.” Lalu ia  berdiri lagi. “Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang—”  Seulgi mengulurkan tangannya, ingin berjabat, “—semoga kau mendapatkan nilai memuaskan.”

Kai menyambut tangan itu untuk dijabat sekaligus membantunya berdiri. Tahu-tahu ia berhadapan dekat sekali dengan Seulgi. Seulgi menepuk dada Kai ringan. “Selamat berjuang.” Lantas ia pergi menjauh.

Begitu Seulgi tiba di pintu, Kai memanggilnya lagi.

“Ada apa, Jongin-ah?”

“Setelah ini, _apa_?”

Kedua alisnya nyaris bertaut. “Apanya yang _apa_?”

Kai mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah merasa canggung dengan pertanyaannya barusan. “Rencanamu setelah pulang ke Seoul.”

“Yah, melanjutkan kehidupan. Barangkali memulai karir kembali. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.”

Kai sudah membuka mulutnya, teringat pada rencana Chanyeol yang diutarakan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi kemudian ia membatalkan niatnya. Nanti saja, saat urusan mereka di Amerika Latin sudah selesai.

“Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?”

“Selamat malam. Terima kasih atas semangatnya.”

Yang terakhir kali Kai lihat sebelum pintu tertutup adalah cengiran Seulgi.

* * *

Kai mendapat nilai yang setara dengan B, dan setangkai bunga kecil dari partnernya selama belajar di bulan terakhir. Bunga itu ia berikan pada Seulgi di sore harinya, yang dibalas Seulgi dengan sebatang cokelat yang baru dia patahkan bagian ujungnya sedikit. Dia pikir Kai memberinya bunga hanya agar dirinya memberikan cokelat itu.

Keesokan harinya mereka gunakan untuk berkemas dan membeli beberapa barang di luar sebagai buah tangan. Pukul tujuh mereka berangkat ke aula di kampus penyelenggara kursus semusim tersebut.

Acaranya tidak seformal yang Seulgi kira, untunglah dia tak memakai pakaian yang terlalu merepotkan dan kelewat heboh. Acara itu berupa ramah-tamah biasa, diisi pentas pendek dan pertunjukan menyanyi, atau menari. Seulgi berkenalan dengan beberapa teman Kai yang berasal dari berbagai negara, sebagian besar dari Amerika Serikat.

Sesi terakhir adalah acara musik dan tari-tarian tradisional yang ditampilkan oleh sebagian peserta khusus. Semua penonton nampaknya mengenal lagu itu, dan ikut menyanyi serta menari bersama di bawah panggung.

Seulgi mengikuti gerakan Kai, keramaian itu pun membuatnya tertawa gembira. Sekilas terasa seperti di sebuah konser yang meriah, dan Seulgi bisa merasakan euforianya. Semua pembicaraan, semua tawa, melebur jadi satu.

Dia melihat Kai mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, maka dia pun setengah berteriak, “Apa yang kaukatakan tadi, Jongin-ah?”

Kai membuka mulutnya, tetapi menutupnya lagi, kemudian menggeleng. Senyumnya berarti banyak hal, ia pun balas berbicara nyaring, “Ayo bersenang-senang!”

Lelaki itu berpikir barangkali tidak semua perempuan senang mendapat ucapan _kau cantik hari ini_ , maka ia telan saja lagi kalimat itu.

Seulgi tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membawanya ke depan panggung, ke puncak kemeriahan, “Mari improvisasi!”

“Apa ini?”

“Ingat yang kita praktikkan malam itu? Ikuti irama ini!”

Kai menyeringai tipis. Ia selalu suka tantangan. Ia sudah jadi penari begitu lama, sudah sering menjadi yang terdepan di bagian tarian-tarian penting, sehingga ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lagu latin yang diputar sebagai pengiring ini lebih meriah daripada yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan, tetapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa.

Terlebih, ia bersama Seulgi sekarang.

Ia merasa seperti seluruh mata tertuju padanya dan Seulgi.

(Ia menyukai yang seperti ini. Ini akan jadi bagian terbaik untuk diceritakan di Seoul lagi nanti, berjuta-juta kali jika perlu.)


	2. project

Di apartemennya, Wendy punya satu _walk-in-closet_ yang diubah menjadi sebuah perpustakaan kecil. Pakaian-pakaiannya tak sebanyak itu untuk disimpan di dalam ruang khusus hingga penuh, sehingga baginya lemari di kamar pun cukup.

Chanyeol sering menyusup masuk ke bagian itu, meminjam beberapa buku, entah untuk dibaca di tempat atau dibawa pulang. Wendy biasanya hafal letak buku-bukunya sehingga ia tahu kapan Chanyeol meminjam diam-diam atau terlambat mengembalikan.

Hari ini, Chanyeol mendapati sebuah bagian baru di rak Wendy. Buku-buku itu tidak terlihat baru, tetapi ia yakin ia baru melihatnya sekarang. Diambilnya salah satu.

Seperti biasa, buku milik Wendy hampir seluruhnya berbahasa Inggris. Chanyeol jadi sedikit terbiasa membaca literatur berbahasa itu karena sering mengintip koleksi Wendy. Buku itu berisi tentang teater, penampilan panggung, drama, tragedi, Chanyeol pun meletakkannya kembali. Bukan sesuatu yang sering ia nikmati.

“Wah, aku bahkan belum baca yang itu.” Wendy tiba-tiba datang, menaruh sebuah buku di sudut yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

“Teater. Bukan favoritku. Aku juga tidak membacanya. Cuma melihat-lihat sekilas.”

“Aku membeli dari toko buku bekas. Satu bundel begitu dapat harga sepertiga dari aslinya.”

“Kau suka teater?”

“Bukan _suka_ , hanya sedang tertarik.” Wendy pun menghadap Chanyeol, memeluk sebuah buku tentang mitologi, buku tua yang bersampul plastik yang pernah Chanyeol pinjam sekali tetapi langsung ia kembalikan karena dua paragraf saja sudah membuatnya mengantuk. Bahasanya berat sekali. “Mau pinjam yang mana hari ini?”

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. “Hanya melihat-lihat. Aku cuma mau mengantarkan demo tadi, sebenarnya.”

“Hmmm, baik. Kutinggal, ya. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, ambil saja satu. Kembalikan minggu depan juga tidak apa-apa.”

Chanyeol pun menyeletuk, ketika Wendy sudah keluar dari lorong kecil itu, “Tumben baik.”

“Hei!” Wendy menengok kembali lewat tembok. “Aku tidak sepelit yang kaukira!”

Chanyeol tergelak nyaring, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku berisi karya-karya Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

“Setelah dipikir-pikir ....” Seulgi memandangi sekelilingnya. Bandara tidak terlalu sibuk pagi itu. “Aku sudah rindu tempat ini. Dan Puerto Rico.”

“Kita akan kembali ke rumah, Seulgi-ah.”

“Ya, tapi ... tapi rasanya berbeda. Kapan kita akan kembali ke sini lagi? Ini bukan tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi setiap hari. Seoul adalah rumah, yang kita miliki setiap hari. Tempat ini?”

Kai menggeleng-geleng sembari tertawa kecil. “Kau merindukan tempat ini karena kau datang ke sini untuk berlibur, bersenang-senang, belajar sambil menekuni hobi. Tapi, coba saja kau tinggal di sini untuk bekerja, rutinitas yang padat ... rasanya akan berbeda.”

Seulgi tersenyum hambar. “Kurasa memang begitu. Kau benar juga.”

Kai bersandar di kursi sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya lurus-lurus. “Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu, tetapi selebihnya, tolong jangan penasaran.”

“Soal apa ini?”

“Seungwan dan Chanyeol-hyung punya satu rencana.”

“Mereka berdua?”

“Lebih tepatnya Seungwan.” Kai duduk tegak kembali. “Dia tidak cerita padamu?”

“Aku tahu dia punya kontrak khusus dengan perusahaan yang memberikannya privilese untuk suatu hal yang masih dia rahasiakan. Memangnya dia sudah memberi tahumu?”

Kai tersenyum penuh arti. “Dia ingin melibatkan beberapa orang. Mungkin kita termasuk.”

“Wow—apakah aku tidak salah dengar?” Seulgi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Termasuk aku? Kukira Wendy akan mengajak para junior.”

“Semua tergantung pada mereka berdua, tapi kemungkinan besar ... orang yang mereka berdua kenal.”

Seulgi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas bangku ruang tunggu itu dengan tidak sabar. “Yang aku pikirkan adalah—Chanyeol-oppa? Dia—dia dan Seungwan.”

“Mereka jadi dekat setahun belakangan ini, ‘kan? Dia sering sekali berkunjung ke apartemen Seungwan sejak itu. Mereka sering berbagi banyak hal. Soal musik, terutama. Chanyeol-hyung mirip dengan Seungwan. Mereka sama-sama bisa menggunakan banyak instrumen.”

“Aku tahu itu.” Seulgi membenarkan cara duduknya. “Chanyeol-hyung terlibat kontrak khusus itu juga?”

“Sepertinya tidak. Setahuku.”

“Berarti Seungwan memang mengajaknya secara khusus.” Senyum Seulgi penuh arti. “Aku ingat, setahun yang lalu, saat kontrak itu masih dicanangkan untuk dirinya—dan bahkan masih dipertaruhkan antara beberapa orang yang menginginkannya, dia berkata _dia ingin bekerja sendiri_.” Senyuman itu berubah menjadi cengiran. “Dia mengajak seseorang, berarti orang itu sudah sangat spesial untuknya.”

“Ah, kau.” Kai tersenyum juga. “Sepertinya semua orang tahu.”

“Kecuali mereka berdua.”

Mereka sama-sama tertawa, tetapi Seulgi tidak sadar Kai memandanginya terlalu lama.

* * *

Kai hanya meninggalkan kamarnya selama tiga bulan, tetapi rasanya seperti satu tahun. Ia meminta tolong seseorang untuk membersihkan tempat ini dua minggu sekali, tetapi tak ada sama sekali perabot yang letaknya berubah.

Malam itu ia tidak bisa langsung tertidur. Masih mengalami _jetlag_ karena perjalanan yang terlalu panjang, harus melibatkan transit lebih dahulu di Amerika Serikat sebelum menuju Seoul. Perubahan waktu masih belum terekam dengan baik di kepalanya.

Dia berdiri di satu titik setelah mengelilingi kamarnya—berusaha mengakrabkan dirinya kembali dengan tempat ini—lalu memandangi satu-satunya lukisan di kamar yang dipajang di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Lama-lama, ia bisa mendengarkan musik di belakang kepalanya, tetapi masih bercampur. Antara musik di malam perpisahan, musik di saat ujiannya, musik favoritnya selama kursus—tetapi kemudian muncul musik yang berbeda sekali: musik balada yang sempat ia dengar di kamar Seulgi malam itu.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya, seolah-olah ingin mengajak seseorang di hadapannya, secara imajinatif, untuk menari. Ia pernah mencoba metode ini baik saat di kelas maupun saat berlatih sendirian di kamar.

Ia mempraktikkan gerakan malam itu, yang ia lakukan bersama Seulgi.

Dan ia berdansa bersama Seulgi, dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Begitu tahu Seulgi juga akan datang, Kai bergegas berangkat. Ia was-was Chanyeol sudah menemukan titik kelemahannya karena hal ini, karena ketika ia datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan terlalu cepat sementara Wendy pun belum datang, Chanyeol menertawakannya.

“Aku hanya ingin bicara lebih lama denganmu,” dalih Chanyeol, kemudian menarik _goodie bag_ yang diserahkan Kai di atas meja dengan wajah memberengut. “Apa ini? Ini untukku sendiri atau aku harus berbagi dengan Seungwannie?”

“Milikmu semua, hyung. Milik Seungwan masih dengan Seulgi.”

“Bagaimana kursusmu? Lancar dengan hasil mulus?”

“Aman. Sesuai target.” Kai menyesap minumannya. Satu-satunya alasan ia tak jadi marah pada Chanyeol karena menipunya; lelaki itu telah memesankannya minuman lebih dahulu, sesuai dengan minuman yang ia sukai. “Orang-orangnya menarik. Mereka semua menyenangkan.”

“Tidak ada yang tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?”

“Sebagian tahu.” Kai membuat pola abstrak melalui embun yang tersisa di atas meja karena gelas minumannya. “Kemudian menyebar pada yang lain. Perlu waktu hampir seminggu sampai mereka semua merasa biasa kembali ... dan terbiasa berada satu kelas dengan seorang selebriti.”

“Ow, aku tidak bisa membayangkan _chaos_ -nya. Pasti kau merasa risi.”

“Awalnya begitu. Kadang saat menjawab sesuatu atau maju ke depan untuk mempraktikkan sesuatu pun aku merasa aneh. “

“Hei—itu mereka!” Chanyeol mengedikkan dagu ke arah bagian luar kafe, yang terlihat melalui tempat duduknya yang tepat di samping jendela. Di luar sana, Wendy dan Seulgi berjalan menuju pintu, dari jalan yang Chanyeol tahu merupakan jalur keluar dari stasiun.

Kai menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Lehernya sakit saat berusaha menemukan mereka berdua, tetapi pada akhirnya saat Kai bisa melihat mereka adalah saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kafe.

Di hadapannya, Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya, dan kata pertama saat Wendy duduk di sampingnya adalah, “Aku sudah membaca bagian favoritmu. Biasa saja.”

Wendy mengerutkan hidungnya. “Dan kau tidak membaca bagian lainnya?”

“Karena kau cuma bilang satu bagian favorit, ya sudah.”

Sejak kapan mereka berbagi satu buku seperti itu? Kai menyembunyikan pertanyaan ini dalam hatinya saja. Namun ketika melirik Seulgi, Seulgi juga sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan ‘kita-tahu-ini’.

“Masih ada bagian lainnya, tahu.” Wendy mengambil buku itu, lalu menaruhnya di bawah tangannya. “Oke, jadi, teman-teman ....” Dia bergantian memandangi Kai dan Seulgi. “Kita bersenang-senang hari ini. Aku yang bayar semuanya!” Dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, dengan sengaja mengenai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun melebas tangan itu.

“Kupikir kita akan membicarakan sesuatu.” Kai menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik.

“Dan kau berjanji begitu padaku tadi,” tambah Seulgi sambil memainkan telunjuknya di udara.

Wendy tertawa lepas. “Sebenarnya bagian pentingnya masih harus kubicarakan dengan Chanyeol-oppa. Masih belum matang. Aku masih memikirkan detilnya, lagipula,” dia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke kiri dan kanan, “hal itu akan dibicarakan di tempat khusus saja, tempat yang privat. Di sini tidak bisa. Tempat ini terlalu terbuka. Jadi, santai saja, teman-teman!”

Seulgi sengaja mengeluh keras-keras di sampingnya, mengejek Wendy yang tertawa lepas.

“Aku hanya ingin berkumpul, merayakan sesuatu dengan _anggota inti_ , jadi, ya, pesanlah lagi apa yang kalian mau!”

Kai melihat wajah Chanyeol yang bertampang seperti aku-tahu-segalanya. Ingin sekali rasanya mengorek-ngorek dari lelaki itu sampai puas.

“Intinya adalah, aku punya hak untuk membuat sebuah sub-unit,” bisik Wendy tiba-tiba, ke tengah-tengah meja, “dan siapa yang kuundang di sini, dialah yang terlibat. Aku sudah memikirkan bagian ini baik-baik, dan ini satu-satunya keputusan yang sudah bulat saat ini.”

Kai melihat wajah Chanyeol pun sedikit berubah ekspresi. Lelaki itu belum tahu persis soal ini. 

Di sampingnya, Seulgi sudah memanggil pelayan. Perempuan ini rupanya tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu lagi. Nampaknya ia memang merindukan Seoul juga—dan suasana seperti ini.

* * *

Seulgi tak membiarkannya menunggu lebih lama. Dan, ekspresinya saat melihat gulali berbentuk beruang itu sangat-sangat disukai Kai.

“Dari mana kaudapatkan benda ini?” Seulgi langsung membuka plastik pelindungnya saat Kai melepaskan sepatu. “Lucu sekali—ini rasa apa?”

“Penjualnya bilang rasa _blueberry_. Entahlah, coba saja.”

Seulgi mencubit sebagian dan menawarkannya pada Kai. “Mau?”

Kai hanya mengambil sedikit. Ia mengikuti Seulgi ke ruang tengah. Samar-samar, di kejauhan, mungkin kamar Seulgi, terdengar lagu. Lagu yang sama dengan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sejak mereka masih di Buenos  Aires waktu itu.

“Dari mana?” Seulgi masih membawa-bawa gulali itu sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

“Kantor. Aku dapat panggilan.”

“Panggilan apa?” pertanyaan itu bergema sedikit, suara Seulgi begitu nyaring. “Para bos, ya?”

“Hanya sebuah tawaran. Belum tentu kuambil, sebetulnya. Lagipula, banyak peminatnya. Aku hanya satu dari banyak daftar yang potensial. Aku harus membuat demo dulu untuk meyakinkan mereka.”

Seulgi kembali lagi setelah membiarkan cerita singkat Kai menggantung di udara, dia datang dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin dan satu bungkus besar camilan. “Tawaran apa?”

“Proyek solo?”

“Kolaborasi dengan anggota grup dari perusahaan lain.”

“Oh.” Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. “Proyek seperti itu menyenangkan. Ambil saja.”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan rencana _itu_?”

Seulgi mengangkat alisnya. Kai menirukan hal yang sama. Kemudian mulut Seulgi membentuk huruf ‘o’. “Memang hanya kita berdua, nih, yang diajak?”

“Aku tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol-hyung dan Seungwan sendiri ikut—tetapi kita berdua memang sudah pasti.”

“Dan kau akan menolak yang ditawarkan oleh perusahaan secara langsung?”

Kai membuka kaleng minumannya. “Aku ingin fokus pada satu hal. Siapa tahu dengan bersama mereka berdua, aku bisa lebih leluasa berdiskusi dan menerapkan apa yang kudapatkan selama di Argentina. Dengan mereka, aku lebih bisa berkreasi, kurasa.”

“Masuk akal.” Seulgi mengangguk-angguk tak pasti, minuman itu hanya berhenti beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

“Kau memang pasti ikut juga, ‘kan?”

“Jika aku menolak?”

Wajah Kai sedikit berubah. “Kau tidak ingin? Karena jika begitu ... aku bisa mempertimbangkan tawaran yang satu lagi.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Tidak bisa tanpa aku, ya?”

Kai tahu ia sudah membicarakan hal yang seharusnya ia simpan saja terlalu banyak. Namun sudah tak ada ruang lagi untuk mundur. “Karena tarian denganmu akan jadi tarian terbaik.”

Tidak ada kata-kata di antara mereka. Yang Kai harapkan, Seulgi bisa menemuakn sesuatu di matanya, yang beradu dengan mata Seulgi cukup lama.

Seulgi tersenyum sambil menunduk, memutar-mutar kaleng minumannya. “Aku tiba-tiba teringat saat aku merasa aneh sepanggung bersamamu.”

“Masa-masa itu sudah berlalu.” Kai tahu persis apa yang akan dibicarakan Seulgi. “Kita sudah melewati masa-masa _rookie_ itu. Jauh sekali.”

“Tapi jika diingat-ingat, agak lucu juga.”

Kai hanya tersenyum. Lantas, di sampingnya Seulgi tiba-tiba saja menoleh, matanya membulat horor. Kai langsung was-was.

“Yang barusan—kata-katamu itu, Jongin-ah, ternyata kau juga bisa bicara seperti itu? Begitu caramu merayu wanita? Duh!”

Kai seharusnya tahu hal itu akan jadi bumerang untuknya. Lagipula setelah ia pikir-pikir sekali lagi, kata-kata itu membuatnya malu. Rasanya ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal sofa milik Seulgi di balik punggungnya ini.

“Sebenarnya tanpa kaurayu seperti itu pun aku akan tetap ikut.” Wajah Seulgi menjadi biasa kembali, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan. “Karena dengan bersama-sama mereka, seperti katamu, kita bisa mendiskusikan semuanya dengan lebih leluasa. Keputusan berada di tangan Seungwan. Aku senang sekali saat tahu dia dapat kesempatan semacam ini. Ini adalah puncak karirnya sendiri: berkarya untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia sangat menginginkan ini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.”

Kai tahu ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal saat ponselnya di atas meja bergetar keras. Dengan malas ia meraba-raba meja, berusaha menjangkaunya tanpa bergerak satu inci pun.

“Halo, ya, selamat malam dari tempat tidur Park Chanyeol!” sengaja ia bersuara seperti itu, agar siapapun pemanggilnya—tak ia lihat pada layarnya—bisa memaklumi di mana ia berada.

“Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan!”

Pekikan itu sangat dikenalnya. Chanyeol langsung duduk. “Seungwannie?”

“Ya, ya, karena kau sudah berada di tempat tidur, kita bicarakan ini besok, oke? Selamat malam!”

Rasa terkejut Chanyeol dibalas dengan satu klik pemutus sambungan dengan tiba-tiba. Ia memandangi layar ponselnya tak percaya. Perempuan itu ahli sekali dalam memberi bocoran yang setengah-setengah! Rasanya ia ingin sekali melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju apartemen Wendy.

Ia tidak dapat menunggu hingga esok. Ia sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini.

(Hingga akhirnya ia mengambil jaketnya, tak peduli pada jam di dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima.)


	3. concept

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa tenang saat ia menekan angka-angka kunci apartemen Wendy. Wendy telah memberinya akses tak terbatas pada apartemennya sejak bulan lalu.

Ia sangat terburu-buru di jalan, tidak sabar, dan begitu menyadari bahwa ia dan Wendy akan punya sisa semalaman penuh untuk berbicara berdua, ia menjadi lega. Atau, bahkan ditambah hari esok karena tidak ada jadwal apa-apa. Ia juga ingat beberapa pakaiannya juga masih ada di lemari Wendy, sehingga ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan ruang tengah Wendy masih menyala, suatu kebiasaan setiap kali ia mengundang Chanyeol datang.

Di kejauhan, lagu Céline Dion terdengar. Chanyeol langsung menuju kamar Wendy, yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Di dalmnya, Wendy menyalakan lampu kelap-kelip berwarna kuning di dinding dan lampu baca putih di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk di kursi dengan kaki menyelonjor lurus ke atas tempat tidur. Di pangkuannya terbuka sebuah buku, tetapi tangannya sibuk dengan ponsel.

“Son Seungwan~” Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nada dibuat-buat seperti sebuah lagu riang.

Wendy melemparkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, mematikan lampu baca dan menyalakan lampu utama.

Chanyeol duduk di lantai, di dekat kaki tempat tidur, dan Wendy pun segera menuju tempat tidur, bertiarap di atasnya dan berbicara dengan senyuman lebar menempel pada wajahnya,

“Kita coba pengetesan pasar dengan sebuah single digital dari unit. Lempar ke pasaran, baru kita tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelahnya!”

“Hmm. Kukira kau akan memulai dengan album secara total?”

“Chanyeol-oppa, aku baru memulai ini. Ini debutku dalam mendapatkan privilese sebagai _creative director_. Hal-hal sederhana pun sudah menjadi hal besar dalam kesempatan ini. Ini sudah terhitung sebagai puncak.” Wendy mengetuk-ngetuk tempat tidur. “Aku ingin konsep yang mengarah ke hip-hop, tetapi mereka berdua bisa ‘waltz’,” ia membentuk tanda kutip imajiner dengan jari-jarinya. “Kau, oppa, kau menulis lagunya. Aku bisa membantumu. Koreografi, aku yakin Jongin bisa menciptakan sembilan puluh persennya, hanya perlu pengarahan sedikit dari koreografer.”

“Lagu, beres.” Chanyeol duduk menghadap Wendy, menyilangkan kakinya, tangannya bertopang pada tepian tempat tidur. Tidak ada yang peduli sedekat apa mereka. “Aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi, Seungwannie, kau baru memutuskan soal apa yang akan mereka tampilkan. Bukan seperti apa ‘diri’ yang akan mereka tampilkan. Apa yang akan mereka bawa? Sekadar hip-hop? Banyak. Kau tidak bisa mengetes pasaran tanpa konsep inti yang kokoh.”

Senyuman Wendy merekah. Dia meraih buku yang hampir jatuh di tepian lain tempat tidur. Ditunjukkannya sampulnya pada Chanyeol, diketuknya bagian kaver itu. Baru Chanyeol sadari itu buku yang baru saja Wendy beli, tragedi Yunani. “Dewa dan dewi. Kau akan jadi siapa, Jongin dan Seulgi siapa, itu bisa diatur, aku sudah memiliki daftar nama. Kita buat konsepnya seperti di sebuah panggung teater.”

“Konsep untuk _photoshoot_ , video, promosi dan lain sebagainya?”

Wendy menjentikkan jarinya. “Tepat sekali!”

Chanyeol menjauh sedikit dari tempat tidur untuk berdiri dan bergabung dengan Wendy di atasnya—duduk di tepiannya dan membuka buku Wendy ke sebuah halaman secara acak, mencari tahu sekilas tentang isinya.

“Bagaimana kalau aku punya ide lain?”

“Hmmm, aku menerima saran, tentu saja.”

Chanyeol mengempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang, membaca bagian yang ia temukan—yang ternyata cukup menarik. Sebuah contoh naskah tragedi yang dipentaskan di amfiteater, ditilik dari segi analisis teatrikal oleh seorang pengamat. Wendy bergeser untuk memberikannya ruang.

“Akan kupikirkan matang-matang ideku. Besok pagi kubicarakan denganmu.”

“Siap!” Wendy pun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol, mengambil ponselnya.

Agak lama kemudian, Chanyeol berbicara pelan, “Seungwannie, hei.”

“Yaa?” nada suara Wendy terdengar mengantuk.

“Serius, aku juga boleh mengusulkan sesuatu—meskipun itu artinya mengubah konsep awalmu?”

“Jika itu kedengaran lebih menarik, aku tidak apa-apa.” Perempuan itu menjeda cukup lama, ponsel tidak lagi berada di tangannya. “Kita mengerjakan proyek ini bersama-sama. Aku memang mengajakmu, jadi kau memang dilibatkan untuk ini.”

“Baiklah ....” Chanyeol lanjut membaca lagi, kemudian, saat ia ingin berbicara dengan Wendy, ia menengok perempuan itu. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol pun menimbun wajahnya dengan buku itu—hingga tak lama kemudian, ia juga terlelap.

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun karena ada bunyi gedebug yang keras di dekatnya. Ia segera duduk, terkejut karena tempat ini bukan yang seperti biasanya ia lihat.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya terbangun di kamar Wendy, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, di ujung kamar Wendy tertawa padanya. Dan baru ia temukan buku yang jatuh di lantai, sesuatu yang membangunkannya barusan.

Pukul enam pagi, tetapi lampu kamar masih menyala, meskipun Wendy membuka tirai jendelanya. Bunyi hujan pun mendadak terdengar sangat keras, sampai-sampai Wendy harus setengah berteriak saat berbicara dari depan kamar mandinya itu,

“Mau sarapan apa?”

Chanyeol mengucek matanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Lantas ia malah mengempaskan lagi dirinya ke tempat tidur, beringsut lalu meringkuk. “Biarkan aku tidur lagi saja. Hujan, ‘kan? Lebih enak tidur.”

“Aku hanya membuat sarapan untuk satu orang, lho, ya.”

“Nnnnn.” Chanyeol tak lagi meneruskannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar pintu yang ditutup. Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi selanjutnya, termasuk bunyi hujan.

Ketika ia terbangun lagi, ada aroma yang menyenangkan. Ia kembali lupa di mana ia berada, tetapi aroma itu tidak pernah ada di rumahnya. Walaupun begitu, aroma itu familiar. Aroma yang manis. Otak Chanyeol pun mulai bekerja mengenalinya, kesadarannya sudah penuh.

Ia membuka mata, Wendy sedang memakan panekuk sambil bersandar di tempat tidur, tepat di depan Chanyeol. Sirup maple di atas panekuk yang hangat itu benar-benar menggodanya.

“Hanya untuk satu orang,” tegas Wendy, tetapi wajahnya jelas sekali bercanda. Ada enam panekuk ditumpuk jadi satu, perempuan itu jelas sekali berbohong. Chanyeol beringsut mendekatinya.

“Gosok gigimu dulu,” cegah Wendy sambil menjauhkan piring itu dari Chanyeol. “Sikat gigimu sudah kutaruh di wastafel.”

Chanyeol bergerak dengan malas ke kamar mandi, sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. “Kukira kau sudah membuangnya.”

Wendy tak menjawab. Chanyeol melakukan ritual paginya dengan cepat-cepat. Perutnya lapar sekali, baru diingatnya ia hanya makan sepotong roti tadi malam.

Perempuan itu menyisakan tiga panekuk untuknya. Segera dilahapnya ketika Wendy menaruh bukunya ke atas meja.

“Omong-omong,” Chanyeol berbicara dengan mulut masih penuh, “aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kutulis. Tidak harus berhubungan secara langsung dengan konsep kita, ‘kan?”

“Tulis saja apapun yang ada di kepalamu.” Wendy kembali ke tempat tidur dengan sebuah notes dan pulpen, jarinya mencolek sisa sirup maple yang berada di tepian piring. “Lebih dari satu lebih bagus. Akan kita pilih nanti.”

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu dengan terburu-buru menyelesaikan makan paginya. Ia taruh piringnya begitu saja di nakas di sebelah kanannya, dan tampaknya Wendy pun tak begitu peduli. Diambilnya buku itu, dengan cepat-cepat menulis sesuatu yang sudah ada di kepalanya sejak ia dalam perjalanan ke sini tadi malam.

“Hei.”

Chanyeol menoleh, Wendy sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Jari Wendy bergerak menuju sudut bibirnya. Menyeka bagian itu yang terkena sirup maple.

“Buru-buru sekali, sih.” Wendy tersenyum kecil. Dia tak menjauh.

“Lirik di kepala bisa hilang begitu saja, tahu.” Chanyeol pun balas tersenyum. Ia menatap Wendy, menunggu perempuan itu bergerak menjauh.

Nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Dengan suaranya yang lebih parau ia menegur pelan-pelan, “Seungwannie, berbahaya, tahu.”

“Aku tahu.” Wendy masih bergeming.

Chanyeol anggap itu sebagai persetujuan; dan benar saja, Wendy menerima ciumannya. Batas itu akhirnya hancur. Sesuatu yang ada di antara mereka selama bulan-bulan belakangan, di antara cerita-cerita di tengah malam buta, kunjungan yang terlalu lama di apartemen Wendy atau apartemen Chanyeol, rahasia-rahasia yang hanya milik berdua, persahabatan yang sudah melewati bagaimana seharusnya dan sewajarnya.

Chanyeol menatap mata Wendy saat perempuan itu menjauh. “Tetaplah seperti ini, bersamaku, Seungwannie.”

Wendy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. “Tulislah lagumu, Park Chanyeol. Kita punya tujuan untuk dikejar bersama.”

Kepala Chanyeol semakin dipenuhi oleh ide-ide.

(Lelaki itu akhirnya pulang pada tengah hari, setelah menulis tiga macam lirik dan Wendy menghabiskan waktu setengah hari berikutnya untuk memilih di antaranya.)

* * *

Chanyeol dan Wendy membuat janji di ruang latihan itu pada pukul tujuh malam, tetapi Kai sudah berada di sana sejak pukul setengah enam. Ia mendengarkan lagu, menari sebentar, dan bersantai—sampai ia mengira ia salah ruangan ketika pintu dibuka perlahan-lahan, dan ruangan ini akan dipakai oleh grup lain.

Tahu-tahu, wajah familiar _itu_.

“Wow, kau sudah di sini.”

Pandangan Kai berkeliling ruangan sebentar, kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum. “Aku rindu tempat ini.”

“Sebentar lagi kau akan capek melihatnya.” Seulgi setengah tertawa. “Seperti dulu.”

Masa-masa _trainee_ itu, yang tak terasa begitu jauh di belakang, yang membuat Kai mencoba menghitung tahun sudah seberapa lama ia mengenal Seulgi, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di dalam ruang latihan seperti ini, dan menikmati hari-hari sebelum debut.

Seulgi duduk bersila di hadapan Kai, menurunkan tudung _hoodie_ biru mudanya. “Aku ingin ke Puerto Rico lagi.”

“Tidak ingin di sini lagi?” Kai setengah bercanda.

“Tadi malam _host_ -ku menelepon. Katanya dia rindu padaku.” Seulgi membuat pola-pola abstrak pada lantai. “Aku harus ke sana lagi suatu saat nanti.”

Kai pun berdiri, mengulurkan tangan. “Kalau kau merindukan Puerto Rico, kenapa tidak melakukan apa yang kaudapatkan di sana? Aku belum pernah melihat salsamu.”

Seulgi menyambut tangan itu, menjawab tantangan Kai. “ _Watch me_.” Kata-kata itu terdengar segar sekali di telinga Kai.

Ia sama bersemangatnya dengan Seulgi.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Wendy terlambat lima belas menit, tetapi tak begitu terasa bagi dua orang yang sibuk berbagi soal tarian itu.

“Kita sudah punya lirik untuk lagunya. Ada tiga sampel, tetapi aku sudah menemukan satu yang paling tepat. Aransemen, bisa diserahkan pada Chanyeol-oppa. Dia bilang dia sudah merencanakan semuanya.” Wendy menyodorkan ke tengah-tengah mereka dua lembar kertas hasil cetakan, masing-masing diambil oleh Kai dan Seulgi. “Lirik cek. Aransemen, cek. Konsep, aku masih butuh pendapat kalian berdua. Aku dan Chanyeol-oppa punya dua pendapat berbeda, tinggal kalian yang memutuskan.” Ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar. “Satu, teater dan dewa-dewi Yunani, dua, negeri dongeng, tetapi dengan sebuah _twist_ yang berbeda.”

Kai dan Seulgi berpandangan sebentar, mereka kompak menjawab, “Dewa-dewi.”

Lantas Seulgi menambahkan, “Itu kedengarannya menarik. Aku selalu suka pakaian ... um, perempuan-perempuan Yunani itu—yang putih-putih. Aku ingin memakai itu di pemotretan. Aku ingin jadi Selene, dewi bulan.”

“Yunani—gladiator, ya?” Kai menoleh.

“Itu Romawi, Jongin-ah.” Seulgi mengernyit. “Dari kami berdua, _deal_. Suara bulat untuk dewa-dewi Yunani ... dan, teater, ya, kaubilang?”

Wendy menjentikkan jari ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol berpura-pura sebal. “Lirik dan aransemen, cek. Konsep, cek. Sisanya ... Jongin-ah, aku bisa mengharapkanmu, ‘kan?”

“Pasti soal koreografi.” Kai beralih sebentar pada Chanyeol. “Kapan kira-kira aransemennya selesai?”

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. “Beri aku waktu tiga hari.”

“Seulgi juga, jika ingin. Kalian bisa melakukannya berdua, aku percaya. Keluarkan semua yang kalian dapatkan selama di Amerika Latin.” Lantas Wendy menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. “Kau pasti bisa mengikuti mereka, ‘kan, oppa?”

“Tentu saja. Bukan Park Chanyeol jika tidak,” jawabnya ringan, “dan kau, Seungwannie?”

Wendy mengangkat tangannya ke udara, “Aku ‘kan _creative director_. Aku mengawasi dari belakang.”

“Lho?” Seulgi menurunkan sebentar kertas dari hadapan wajahnya, “kukira kau juga dalam formasi sub-unit ini.”

Wendy hanya tersenyum simpul. “Aku puas dengan mengamati saja.”

Dia tidak sadar, Chanyeol memandanginya dengan ekspresi bercampur di sampingnya.

* * *

“Kukira kau juga bergabung di sub ini.” Chanyeol menutup pintu di belakangnya.

“Tidak,” jawab Wendy santai sambil menaruh jaketnya di punggung sofa begitu saja. “Aku hanya mengonsep semuanya, lalu berdiri di belakang. Mengamati dengan puas.”

“Ini proyek _kita_ , ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja, _kita_. Kau dan aku sama-sama membuatnya. Yang terlibat? Kau, Jongin, dan Seulgi. Aku yakin kalian adalah trio yang luar biasa. Jongin dan Seulgi adalah kombinasi sempurna— _chemistry_ mereka luar biasa. Ditambah kau, memimpin mereka. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan trio—”

“Karena ini proyek _kita_ ,” suara Chanyeol datar, dan  ia mendekati Wendy, berdiri di hadapannya dengan memajang wajah tegas, “aku ingin kau juga berada di dalam grup.”

Kening Wendy berkerut. “Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ikut.”

“Aku menciptakan lirik itu untukmu! Sudah ada bagian yang sangat sempurna untukmu.” Chanyeol masih mengingat bagaimana suasana hatinya saat menyusun lirik itu. Suasana yang begitu tenang dan mendukung, ciuman Wendy, aroma apel kamar Wendy yang segar, Wendy yang sesekali menyanyi di sampingnya. Begitu mudah menuliskan bait-baitnya, membayangkan _line_ yang pas untuknya dan Wendy, dan Wendy sendiri.

“Tapi aku _creative director_. Aku tidak akan terlibat di atas panggung.”

“Seungwannie!”

“Aku yang ditugaskan untuk memutuskan, Chanyeol-oppa.” Dengan kata-kata itu, Wendy pun pergi ke dalam kamar.

“Aku ingin satu panggung denganmu, Son Seungwan!”

“Kita sudah bekerja bersama di belakang,” jawab Wendy dari dalam kamar. Agak lama kemudian, dia keluar, sudah berganti baju. “Hormatilah keputusanku.”

“Tapi, kenapa?” Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arahnya, di depan pintu mereka berhadapan. “Empat orang lebih baik daripada tiga. Aku yakin Seulgi dan Jongin tidak keberatan berbagi panggung.”

“Aku ingin seperti ini saja, Chanyeol-oppa.” Wendy tak gentar, tak ada senyuman di wajahnya kali ini. “Sekali lagi, tolong hormati keputusanku.”

“Aku harus tahu _kenapa_ , Seungwannie.”

“Karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku.”


	4. chase

“Terakhir, katamu?” Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan wajah Wendy. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku ingin berhenti. Aku ingin pergi dari Seoul ... aku ingin kembali ke Kanada, ingin kembali melanjutkan apa yang kutinggalkan di sana.”

“Jangan kau berani pergi dariku, Son Seungwan!”

“Aku tidak pergi darimu, aku hanya—”

“Pergi dari Seoul, meninggalkanku, hanya untuk kembali ke sana?” Chanyeol berbalik, mengacak rambutnya. “Lantas apa gunanya kita di sini? Kupikir kita bisa membangun mimpi bersama!”

“Kita _sedang_ membangun mimpi bersama.”

“Dan kau akan meninggalkannya tepat ketika ini selesai.” Chanyeol semakin mendekati pintu, memegang gagangnya dan menatap Wendy dengan penuh rasa kesal. “Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan ini jika kau akan langsung meninggalkanku.”

“Chanyeol-oppa!”

“Aku ingin bersamamu sejak pertama kali kau berkata bahwa kontrakmu sebagai _creative director_ sedang diproses. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu.” Chanyeol membuka pintunya. “Aku sudah keberatan ketika kaubilang kau tidak ingin terlibat dalam sub-unit kita—lebih-lebih, kaubilang kau akan pergi?” Lelaki itu menggeleng-geleng. “Aku tidak ingin membuat karya perpisahan.”

Pintu itu berdebam di hadapan Wendy.

Wendy membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru, memanggil Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah menghilang dari selasar apartemen. Di ujung lorong, ia melihat pintu lift tengah tertutup. Ia sempat melihat mata Chanyeol sekilas—mata yang begitu disukainya, terbawa ke dalam mimpinya, mengajaknya untuk tetap tersenyum;

kini dipenuhi rasa gundah yang bahkan terlihat dari kejauhan.

* * *

Chanyeol memasuki studionya dan rasanya pun sudah berbeda. Sebelum pergi bersama Wendy kemarin, ia sempat membuat sebuah demo. Hanya empat puluh detik, tetapi ia rasa cocok dengan salah satu bagian lirik tersebut.

Sekarang, ketika ia memutarnya lagi, ia merasa lebih dari sekadar frustrasi. Ia menghentikan demo itu secara tiba-tiba, dan ia mengempaskan tangannya di atas _synthesizer_. Di kepalanya hanya ada bayangan-bayangan buruk tentang bagaimana hari-harinya tanpa Wendy—jika Wendy begitu jauh darinya.

Ia tak asing dengan hubungan jarak jauh, ia mungkin bisa melakukannya, tetapi tentu tak dengan tiba-tiba. Tak ditutupi dengan sebuah hal mengejutkan seperti ini. Separuh dari dirinya mengatakan Wendy membohonginya belakangan ini, separuhnya lagi bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang membuat Wendy tidak betah berada di sini, dan memilih untuk kembali ke kehidupan lamanya saja.

Apakah keberadaannya saja tidak cukup membuat Wendy bahagia berada di Seoul?

Chanyeol menyesali banyak hal.

Termasuk, tidak mengatakan semuanya sejak awal. Malah menunggu hingga mereka berada di tepian tebing, ketika Wendy sudah bersiap pergi, barulah perasaan mereka satu sama lain terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol meninggalkan studionya dengan tangan hampa. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi tentang lagunya, untuk saat ini.

* * *

“Kau dikabari oleh Seungwan?” Kai akhirnya membuka pembicaraan tentang proyek itu pada Seulgi, setelah setengah jam sebelumnya mereka hanya sibuk membicarakan tentang masa lalu mereka berdua, tertawa dan bercanda tentang itu semua.

“Tidak.” Seulgi mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, mengecek apakah ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan. “Tidak ada. Chanyeol-oppa bagaimana?”

“Sama.” Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya ke atas meja, menggeser camilan-camilan dan minuman yang dikeluarkan Seulgi dari lemari esnya hingga hampir mengosongkannya, mengeceknya sama seperti Seulgi. “Sudah dua hari, ya?”

“Mengingat yang sebelum-sebelumnya ... saat proyek ini baru dimulai pun mereka sering sekali menghubungi kita, ya.”

“Hm. Chanyeol-hyung beberapa kali memamerkan demonya padaku, atau di grup obrolan. Bukan hanya saat proyek ini.” Kai pun menggulirkan layarnya, mencari kontak Chanyeol. “Dia orang yang produktif, dia bisa menyelesaikan demo dengan cepat. Kita coba tanya.”  

Tidak biasanya, Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab panggilan pertama. Kai mengernyit, melirik Seulgi. Seulgi memberinya isyarat agar kembali menghubungi.

Chanyeol menjawab di kali kedua.

“Hai, hyung,” Kai menyapa dengan santai dan riang, “apa kabar?”

“Hnn.”

Kai mengangkat alisnya. Ia mulai membaca sesuatu yang tidak beres. “Bagaimana demonya?”

“Tidak bisa. Kautanyakan saja pada Seungwannie nanti jadinya akan seperti apa.”

“Lho, bukannya kau yang membuat, Chanyeol-hyung—”

“Aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja padanya. Aku tidak bisa membuat demonya sekarang. Tidak saat dia ingin pergi secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak mau mengerjakannya jika dia masih bersikeras.” Chanyeol tak memberikan Kai kesempatan untuk menyahut.

Dua orang itu akhirnya saling berpandangan, Kai menggeleng-geleng dan wajahnya seperti berkata, _aku tidak tahu!_ “Dia kedengarannya marah,” simpul Kai. “Dia dan Seungwan ... bertengkar?”

“Apa katanya?”

“Tidak bisa membuat demonya sekarang, begitu. Tidak saat Seungwan ingin pergi secara tiba-tiba.”

Seulgi membelalak, tetapi hanya sebentar, ekspresi terkejut itu lantas menguap begitu saja.

“Pergi ... maksudnya?”

“Jadi benar.” Seulgi mengempaskan diri ke punggung sofa, perlahan mengambil bantal yang berada di balik punggungnya dan memeluknya. Matanya mengawang-awang. “Kami sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama, sebenarnya, ternyata Seungwan memang ingin mewujudkannya sungguhan.” Dia memainkan telinga kelinci pada bantal merah jambu itu. “Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, kami punya rencana masing-masing. Seungwan sering berkata bahwa dia ingin kembali ke Kanada, mencoba hal-hal baru yang tidak sempat dilakukannya di sana. Aku tidak tahu persisnya apa—tapi sepertinya tidak berhubungan dengan dunia hiburan.”

“Dan dia ingin pergi sekarang?”

“Kedengarannya begitu.” Dia menatap Kai. “Chanyeol-oppa benar-benar marah? Aku yakin sesuatu sudah terjadi di antara mereka.” Senyumnya simpul dan penuh rasa penasaran. “Tampaknya Seungwan salah momentum.”

“Aku sudah curiga saat tahu Chanyeol-hyung sering pulang-pergi ke apartemennya sejak sebelum aku pergi ke Argentina.” Kai juga menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. “Jika Seungwan tak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya, tentu saja Chanyeol-hyung marah.”

“Seungwan seolah-olah pergi tiba-tiba.” Seulgi mengangkat bahu. “Siapa yang tidak marah? Seandainya kau juga begitu mungkin reaksiku sama dengan Chanyeol-oppa. Kau orang yang kukenal sejak dulu—tanpa sepengetahuanku kau sudah membuat rencana lain saat kita sedang membuat sesuatu bersama.”

Kai menatapnya penuh harap. “Begitukah?”

“Memangnya kita selama ini apa jadi aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi sesuka hati?” Seulgi pun tertawa renyah lalu memukul Kai ringan dengan bantalnya. “Tapi, untuk kasus mereka berdua, aku tidak tahu tidak ada pihak yang salah. Hanya waktu yang kurang tepat.”

“Dan sekarang masalahnya ... bagaimana dengan sub-unit kita?”

Seulgi mendongak dengan bertopang pada punggung sofa. “Kita lihat sampai besok. Atau besok harinya lagi. Jika tidak, kita akan turun tangan membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah.” Perempuan itu lantas menggeleng-geleng. “Dasar masalah orang jatuh cinta.”

Kai membiarkan dirinya tertawa, walaupun akhirnya ia sadar, ia juga punya _masalah_ yang sama.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak percaya dirinya berada di sini saat ini: di depan pintu apartemen Wendy, merasa setengah dari jiwanya tidak berada di tempat.

Ia tidak keluar dari apartemennya selama dua hari, dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa kosong lagi bagi dirinya. Ia ingin sekali bicara pada Wendy, tetapi kadang rasa kesalnya masih memuncak. Kepalanya penuh oleh dugaan-dugaan—tentang Wendy yang tak  tulus membalas perasaannya dan hanya ingin bersamanya sementara proyek ini berlangsung saja, tentang perasaan Wendy yang mungkin tak setulus dirinya.

Tetapi Chanyeol menyadarkan dirinya; jika sebelumnya ia berani untuk maju ke hubungan yang lebih serius bersama Wendy melalui ciuman itu, maka ia juga harus berani menyelesaikannya. Tak ada masalah yang akan selesai hanya dengan sama-sama mendiamkan.

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan yang masih campur-aduk, ia datang. Ia menekan kombinasi angka kunci, berharap Wendy tak menggantinya karena jika itu terjadi, maka perempuan itu memang benar-benar tak menginginkannya berada di sini.

Kunci itu tidak berubah, ia membuka pintu dengan lega.

“Seungwannie.” Ia menelusuri ruang tengah. “Son Seungwan.” Pintu kamarnya tertutup, tetapi ada suara nyanyian dari dapur, yang kemudian berhenti.

Wendy datang kepadanya di ruang tengah. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan sekian lama, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dengan keras.

“Kau tetap akan pergi?”

Wendy tidak menjawab.

“Katakan,” tambah Chanyeol lagi, “kau ingin melanjutkan proyek ini, atau tidak?”

Bibir Wendy bergetar ketika membuka, saat itulah hati Chanyeol luruh. Apa yang dua hari ini ia lakukan pada perempuan itu? Ketika perempuan itu tak jadi berbicara untuk sementara, hatinya gamang dan tiba-tiba ia menyesal.

“Aku akan tetap mengerjakannya. Ini impianku sejak lama, dengan atau tanpamu, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. “Bantu aku menyelesaikan bagian itu.”

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Chanyeol merasakan kembali kehangatan yang hilang selama dua hari ini. Ia sengaja mengeratkannya, membuktikan pada Wendy bahwa hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah melepas perempuan itu dari genggamannya, baik secara harfiah maupun kiasan.

Chanyeol membawa Wendy keluar; selanjutnya, rumahnya.

* * *

Studio itu tidak asing bagi Wendy. Ia pernah memasukinya beberapa kali, bernyanyi bersama Chanyeol cukup sering di waktu-waktu luang mereka. Ia juga berkali-kali memainkan alat-alat di dalamnya. Ia memberi nama khusus untuk gitar bass Chanyeol yang selalu diletakkannya di sudut ruangan itu, _Noir_ , dan sejauh ini benda itu adalah barang favoritnya di ruangan ini.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi utama, di depan _synthesizer_ dan banyak instrumen lainnya yang mengelilinginya, termasuk sebuah laptop. Wendy menarik kursi lain ke sisi Chanyeol, serta mengambil sebuah buku yang sering dipakai Chanyeol untuk dicorat-coret, ia mengambilnya tanpa maksud tertentu.

Dibukanya. Ada banyak sekali tulisan tangan Chanyeol, berikut coretan yang tebal pada banyak bagian. Ia langsung menuju bagian yang kosong, sementara itu musik mulai terdengar.

“Aku sudah memikirkan,” katanya, meskipun tahu suara pelannya akan tenggelam karena musik, “Jongin akan jadi Astraeus. Seulgi—walaupun dia bilang dia ingin jadi Selene ... dia adalah Eos. Kau, Chanyeol-oppa ... adalah Apollo. Konsep ini untuk _album jacket_ ... dan foto-foto di dalamnya. Tapi dengan pakaian modern. Simbolisasi adalah perwakilannya. Bisa berupa aksesoris, permainan warna dan grafis, atau tato semi-permanen. Cukup implisit, memang, tetapi itulah namanya perpaduan.”

Chanyeol sedang berkreasi, tetapi ia menurunkan volumenya. Wendy cukup terkesan.

“Sesi foto di atas panggung teater. Posenya ... apapun yang seperti seorang pemain teater.” Ia berkhayal sambil tersenyum. “Kemudian, untuk promosi, ada video-video singkat. Sepotong-sepotong, dengan _shoot_ seperti sebuah siluet, siluet adegan-adegan tragedi ala teatrikal. Lalu permainan kecil di media sosial pada saat jelang rilisan, permainan tarot modifikasi, karena Astraeus adalah titan yang berkaitan erat dengan astrologi.”

Wendy membiarkan Chanyeol terus membuat demonya. Sesekali lelaki itu membuka demo lama yang ia simpan, tetapi kemudian menggabungkannya atau mengubah beberapa bagian. Wendy terus menulis membuat daftar, garis yang menghubungkan satu bagian dan bagian lain jika diperlukan.

Sesekali Chanyeol berhenti, Wendy berhenti, sama-sama memandang satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum. Seakan-akan tak ada sesuatu di antara mereka sebelum ini.

“Seandainya kau berada di dalam sub,” Chanyeol memandangi layar laptopnya dengan tatapan kosong, “kau ingin jadi siapa?”

“Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai bagian ... jadi aku tidak punya gambaran.” Wendy mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke atas buku, senyumnya tidak pudar. “Tapi, karena kau menanyakannya ... hm, mungkin aku ingin jadi salah satu dari musai. Atau Pleiad.”

“Kau memang tidak ingin ambil bagian?”

“Aku memilihmu, Jongin, dan Seulgi, karena kalian kombinasi yang tepat.” Wendy mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak termasuk. Aku ... aku,” ia menahan suaranya, ia menunduk, “aku tidak ingin berada di panggung lagi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku ingin melihat dengan bangga dari belakang, berkarya sebagai puncak karirku, sebagai penutup yang manis.”

Demo Chanyeol berhenti di titik itu, menciptakan keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Chanyeol hampir-hampir tak berkedip.

“Apa yang ingin kaulakukan di Kanada?”

“Berkarya dengan cara lain, oppa,” suaranya bergetar, “aku ingin melanjutkan studi, atau memulai studi yang baru. Aku ingin hidup dalam ketenangan untuk sementara.”

Chanyeol memalingkan muka. “Aku akan menyusulmu.”

“Karirmu bagus di sini, oppa.”

“Begitu pula karirmu.” Chanyeol menekan-nekan kunci dengan asal. “Ini debutmu sebagai _creative director_. Kau akan punya peluang yang bagus, mengingat siapa dirimu sebelumnya, yang sebenarnya.”

“Itu akan jadi bagian dari CV yang bagus untuk memulai hidup baru di Kanada.”

“Dan meninggalkanku di sini?” Chanyeol kemudian merasakan tangan Wendy yang hangat di atas tangannya. Dia balas menggenggam dalam sekejap.

“Kita masih bisa tetap bersama-sama.”

“Dan terpisah jarak sejauh itu? Tanpa kuketahui kapan aku bisa menemuimu?”

“Sekarang—”

“Percayalah, Son Seungwan, semuanya akan terasa berbeda. Kita baru saja memulai ini, dan mungkin bagi beberapa orang ini adalah hal yang bisa mereka lewati, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Aku ingin berkarya di sini, bersamamu, melihatmu besar dengan mimpimu, membantumu melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan semua isi daftarmu.”

Wendy ingin berkata-kata, tetapi hatinya langsung mencelus begitu Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangannya. Semua kata-kata, pembelaan, hal-hal yang ia pendam selama ini, langsung menguap begitu saja begitu Chanyeol melakukannya sambil menutup mata.

“Kebersamaan yang indah adalah kebersamaan yang dihabiskan sambil mewujudkan tujuan yang sama. Kau bisa melanjutkan itu di sini. Kehidupan yang tenang bisa kau dapatkan di sini. Aku akan melindungimu.”

Bibir Wendy bergetar lagi, tetapi ia tak membiarkan dirinya goyah di sini. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Wendy, diiringi dengan tatapan penuh harap yang membuat Wendy benar-benar terguncang. Ia bersandar dengan lemah pada kursinya, sementara itu Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah agak lama, Wendy berdiri. “Aku ingin ke toilet,” ucapnya pelan untuk hal yang begitu lumrah, seakan-akan untuk beranjak sebentar pun ia harus memberi tahu Chanyeol. Hatinya masih tidak nyaman.

Apartemen Chanyeol memiliki kamar mandi dan toilet di bagian luar, tetapi Wendy lebih memilih toilet yang berada di kamar Chanyeol—tetapi bukan itu tujuan sebenarnya. Ia menuju kamar itu dan segera menutup pintunya, bersandar sambil mendongak, tetapi ia gagal menghentikan air matanya.

Ia tidak pernah memperhitungkan ini. Chanyeol adalah faktor eksternal, seseorang yang ia pikir takkan mungkin menahannya, sebesar apapun perasaannya pada lelaki itu. Ia tidak tahu Chanyeol juga membalas perasaannya, sehingga ia sudah sangat mantap dengan keputusannya. Ia pikir persahabatan itu akan tetap menjadi persahabatan, dan salah satu jalan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang membuatnya patah hati sebelum perasaan itu bertambah besar adalah dengan memulai kehidupan yang baru, jauh di sana.

Akan tetapi, ia salah besar.

Wendy menyeka pipinya berkali-kali, tetapi air matanya tetap mengalir.

* * *

Setelah ia cukup tenang, ia membawa laptop lain Chanyeol ke studio lagi.

“Pinjam, ya.” Ia langsung mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat. “Untuk proposal. Proposal resmi sub-unit ini, serta permintaan untuk menyediakan tim kreatif, kontrak pembuatan MV dengan pihak ketiga, dan tim-tim lainnya.” Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol, yang ia tahu sedang memandanginya bingung. “Aku tidak akan pulang sampai demomu selesai, dan, ini,” tambahnya sambil menunjuk laptop yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil yang ia tarik ke tengah-tengah ruangan tempat ia berada, “selesai juga.”

Senyuman Chanyeol yang secerah itu adalah yang pertama dalam beberapa hari belakang.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tahu proposal yang Wendy buat sudah sampai di mana, tetapi begitu ia mencoba menyalakan layar laptopnya, laptop itu sudah kehabisan daya. Wendy tertidur di kursi dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada, dan kepala yang jatuh ke samping.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Wendy dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia tinggalkan sebentar untuk membereskan studionya, mematikan lampu, dan memastikan rumahnya terkunci. Chanyeol pun kembali ke kamar, menyelimuti dirinya dan Wendy, serta mencium pelipis Wendy sebelum tidur memunggungi perempuan itu.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Masih berharap Wendy berubah pikiran.

* * *

Wendy terjaga di kegelapan. Ia sibuk meraba-raba sisi bantalnya, mencari ponselnya untuk memastikan pukul berapa sekarang. Namun, ia tidak menemukan ponselnya, melainkan tangan seseorang. Barulah sampai pada kesadarannya bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya.

Chanyeol bergerak, Wendy was-was karena takut telah membangunkan lelaki itu pada jam yang tak seharusnya. Namun, tak ada apa-apa selanjutnya, ia mengembuskan napas lega.

Di tengah-tengah kesunyian itu, ia merenungi lagi:

_apa yang ia cari, sebenarnya?_

* * *

Wendy bangun sebelum Chanyeol, seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu memakan hampir separuh dari tempat tidur. Wendy masih sempat mengisenginya dengan mengambil foto ekspresi Chanyeol saat tidur, kemudian sambil nyengir meninggalkan kamar itu.

Ia memasuki studio Chanyeol, mendapati ruangan itu sudah rapi. Laptop yang ia pakai tadi malam berikut mejanya sudah berada di tepi ruangan, dalam keadaan kabel pengisi daya masih tersambung. Setelah mencabutnya, Wendy menyalakan laptop yang lain, yang dipakai Chanyeol khusus untuk berbagai demo lagunya.

Dengan volume rendah, Wendy memutar banyak demo, kemudian mencatat bagian mana saja yang bagus, apa saja yang ditemukannya, kombinasi-kombinasi yang disukainya. Ia juga menemukan kertas lirik yang dipilih itu di bagian bawah laptop, kemudian sesekali ia mencocokkannya dengan demo yang sedang ia dengarkan.

Ia tak menyadari Chanyeol sudha bangun dan berdiri di bingkai pintu, mengamatinya sambil tersenyum.

“Itu bagian favoritku.” Chanyeol pun melangkah masuk. “Folder itu isinya semua demo yang kusukai.”

“Kau sudah memilih yang paling tepat? Atau membuat yang baru?”

Chanyeol pun membungkuk di belakang Wendy, memilihkan bagian yang ia maksud. “Di sini.”

Demo itu diputar, meski hanya tiga puluh detik, cukup membuat Wendy puas bahkan turut menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. “Aku suka efek drumnya. Buat yang seperti ini lagi.”

“Oh, ya? Padahal aku lebih suka yang ini.” Chanyeol memperdengarkan satu sampel lainnya, tetapi kening Wendy mengernyit.

“Yang sebelumnya lebih menarik. Lebih cocok dengan imajinasiku.”

“Hmmm, baiklah.”

Wendy pun beranjak dari kursi itu. Ia berdiri. “Ada sesuatu di lemari esmu?”

“Kurasa ada beberapa. Juga di lemari di atas kompor.” Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. “Cek saja. Mungkin cukup untuk panekuk ... tapi aku tidak punya sirup maple.”

Wendy hampir tertawa. “Sepertinya aku harus menaruh sirup maple juga di sini.”

Kata-kata itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir lebih dalam. Akankah perempuan itu tetap berada di sini, jika ia memang serius dengan usulannya barusan? Atau ia hanya bercanda?

Belajar dari kesalahannya beberapa hari yang lalu, yaitu membiarkan semuanya begitu tanpa pembicaraan yang jelas, Chanyeol pun menghentikan Wendy yang sudah di ambang pintu. “Hei, Seungwannie.”

“Hm?”

“Lebih menyenangkan seperti ini, ‘kan?”

Wendy hanya menelengkan kepala.

“Melakukan semuanya bersama. Mencari tahu berdua seperti ini.”

Wendy menatapnya begitu lama sampai-sampai Chanyeol berharap begitu banyak. “Itu tidak berlaku untuk semua orang.”

Chanyeol tak gentar. “Aku tahu. Ada orang yang mampu berjuang sendiri, ada yang lebih menyukai kebersamaan.” Ia berusaha tersenyum. “Tapi kadang ... seseorang harus melihat apa yang tangannya genggam dibanding apa yang belum tangannya raih. Meraih sesuatu kadang harus melepaskan yang digenggam.”

Lelaki itu tak ingin melihat wajah Wendy setelah ia mengatakan hal barusan. Wanita itu pergi tanpa diketahuinya—

—kemudian kembali dengan dua piring panekuk hangat dengan cokelat leleh.

“Hei, Park Chanyeol,” katanya, sebelum memulai sarapan, “dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti tadi?”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Entahlah. Aku sudah cukup tua. Aku sudah mengalami banyak hal, barangkali?”

Senyuman Wendy berikutnya mengundang firasat yang baik untuk Chanyeol.

Dalam hati Wendy bergema pertanyaan,

_apa yang ia cari, sebenarnya?_


	5. still

Proposal itu selesai dua hari kemudian, dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan demonya dengan berkali-kali merekam, mengubah banyak bagian, sesekali Wendy menyanyikan bagian-bagian tertentu. Chanyeol menemaninya ke kantor untuk menyerahkan dan membicarakan proyek tersebut, dan menungguinya pada hari berikutnya untuk jadwal-jadwal rapat tentang penyelesaian proyek tersebut.

Wendy baru keluar dari gedung pukul delapan malam, setelah Chanyeol menulis enam macam lirik berbeda, yang akan disimpannya untuk suatu saat nanti.

Perempuan itu datang padanya dengan senyum semringah, persis seperti saat ia pertama kali menandatangani proyek tersebut dan membawanya pada Chanyeol.

“Aku sudah mengontak koreografer yang akan membantu Jongin.” Wendy menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol dengan sangat bersemangat, bahkan sampai berbunyi nyaring. “Demonya sudah kaukirim pada Jongin?”

“Sudah.” Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, ternyata untuk menunjukkan sesuatu pada Wendy. “Sepertinya mereka sudah bertemu.” Ditunjukkannya percakapan antara ia dan Kai, Kai mengatakan sudah berada di ruang latihan bersama seorang koreografer.

“Aku memberinya nomor telepon Jongin—kontrak dengan koreografer itu belum ditanda tangani, tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar, ya.” Wendy pun tersenyum. “Tampaknya kau harus segera keluar dari studio dan mulai menggerakkan badanmu itu, oppa.”

Chanyeol berpura-pura sebal dengan mengernyitkan hidungnya, tetapi tawa Wendy membuatnya tidak berhasil memalsukan ekspresi. Mereka sama-sama tertawa, Wendy sampai menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Wendy.

“Apakah kita harus membuat perayaan?” Chanyeol pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya. “Aku akan membayarkanmu makan di mana pun kaumau.”

“Pekerjaan baru saja dimulai.” Wendy menggeleng. “Jangan langsung bersenang-senang.”

“Tapi aku sedang bahagia.” Chanyeol mencengkeram setirnya erat-erat, batinnya sedikit terusik, karena bisa saja setelah kebahagiaan ini Wendy masih belum goyah akan keputusannya. Namun apa yang belakangan ini terpatri di kepalanya hanyalah; dia harus menikmati saat-saat ini saat hal itu terjadi, tak perlu menengok ke belakang atau menerka-nerka terlalu jauh ke depan.

“Apa yang membuatku bahagia sekarang adalah sirup maple.”

“Aku ikut.” Chanyeol pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya. “Panekuk di malam hari, kenapa tidak? Dan jika itu masakanmu, aku tidak bisa menolak.”

Chanyeol begitu konsentrasi menyetir sampai-sampai tak sadar Wendy sedang mengamatinya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Wendy menyaksikan dari tepi ruangan bagaimana Kai mencoba untuk menyeragamkan gerak dengan koreografer itu, dan berunding untuk bagian-bagian terbaik. Sementara itu, Chanyeol diajari oleh Seulgi untuk bagian-bagian yang sudah mantap, terutama bagian awal.

Tak ada yang tahu ia datang. Ia sengaja duduk saja di sudut sekian lama, sesekali memotret mereka.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaannya, saat ia menjauh sebentar dari Seulgi untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya yang sekarang dipangku oleh Wendy.

“Nona CEO datang!” celetuknya, sembari menggandeng perempuan itu dan duduk tepat di sisinya.

Wendy mencoba mendiamkannya dengan _hush_ yang pelan, tetapi hal itu malah mengundang tawa Chanyeol. Seulgi mengedipkan matanya dari tengah-tengah ruangan, Kai melambaikan tangannya sekilas, dan koreografer itu menunduk sebentar sebagai salam, tetapi kemudian lanjut berdiskusi dengan Kai di depan dinding cermin. Wendy mendengarnya sekilas, Kai sedang membicarakan soal tango dan salsa, kapan waktu yang cocok untuk memasukkan dua unsur tersebut berikut transisinya agar tetap terlihat natural, tidak terkesan dipaksakan.

“Tiga puluh detik pertama, cek,” Chanyeol berkata dengan bangga pada Wendy. “Kau pasti bangga padaku.”

“Coba perlihatkan.” Wendy mendorongnya. “Aku akan jadi vokal pengiring.”

Chanyeol segera maju mendekati Seulgi. Seulgi berdiri di sampingnya, dan Wendy pun mulai menyanyi. Chanyeol dengan bangga memperlihatkan dia sudah bisa menari dengan total di bagian awal.

Kebahagiaan meluap-luap di benak Wendy. Impiannya telah tercapai: sebuah kreasi yang melibatkan orang-orang kesayangannya.

* * *

Ia tahu Chanyeol mendekatinya dari aroma kopi yang kuat itu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia masih sibuk dengan desain tarot yang sedang dibuatnya. Ia memang punya tim untuk menyempurnakan desain konsep, tetapi ia ingin membuat dasarnya dari awal.

Kamarnya berubah menjadi ruang kerja untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol bahkan membawa laptop dan gitar bass-nya, yang kemudian menginap berhari-hari di tempat yang sama.

“Masih berpikir ini bukan hal yang kaugenggam, Son Seungwan?”

Wendy berpura-pura sibuk dengan sketsa kasarnya, tetapi senyumannya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat disembunyikan. 

“Aku belum memutuskan, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol bersandar pada mejanya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. “Apapun keputusanmu, aku hanya tidak ingin kita berpisah.”

Wendy mendongak. “Apakah itu artinya kau mengizinkanku pergi?”

Chanyeol tidak tersenyum, tidak pula tampak bersedih. Matanya mengawang-awang, sambil menyesap kopinya ia melirik Wendy sesaat, kemudian kembali melempar pandangan ke langit-langit putih gading Wendy. “Aku tidak tahu apa perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin menikmati saat ini. Karena saat ini, adalah yang paling berharga.”

Perempuan itu meraih tangan Chanyeol. Menggenggamnya ringan. “Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, apapun caranya. Kita tetap bisa berlari untuk tujuan yang sama meskipun tidak bersisian.”

Mata yang penuh rasa penasaran Chanyeol berserobok dengan mata lugu Wendy. “Apa tujuanmu, Seungwannie?”

Perempuan itu semakin mempererat genggamannya. “Menikmati masa depan bersamamu. Selalu.”

Chanyeol menunduk, menciumnya.

* * *

Chanyeol seudah pulang lebih dahulu saat Seulgi sedang beres-beres. Kai baru saja kembali dari menumpang mandi di kamar mandi gedung latihan—suatu kebiasaan jika ia hanya ingin segera tidur begitu sampai di apartemennya atau ingin menginap di rumah orang lain.

“Chanyeol-hyung mana?”

“Sudah pulang. Sendirian.”

“Kukira kau bersamanya.”

“Tidak.” Seulgi pun mencangklong tasnya di bahu kanan. “Aku menunggumu. Ini.” Ia menyerahkan hoodie berwarna biru tua pada Kai. “Aku baru ingat, aku menyimpan benda ini hampir seminggu di tasku. Nanti aku lupa lagi.”

“Pakai saja.” Kai mengedikkan dagunya, menolak untuk menerima dengan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. “Kau hanya memakai kaos. Malam ini agak dingin.”

“Jika lama-lama kusimpan, ini akan jadi milikku, lho.”

“Ambil saja.” Kai pun mengambil tasnya pula, memasukkan tas kain yang lebih kecil dan tipis ke dalamnya, yang berisi pakaian-pakaian kotornya. “Untukmu. Ayo, pulang. Kuantar, ya.”

“Tidak perlu repot-repot, Jongin-ah.”

“Aku ingin melakukannya, bagaimana?”

Seulgi meninju pelan lengan Kai. “Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Jangan protes jika aku belanja terlalu lama, ya? Isi lemariku habis, aku tidak bisa hidup hanya dari ramen instan di jadwal latihan seketat ini.”

Kai menggeleng-geleng sembari berjalan mengekori Seulgi.

* * *

Perempuan itu hanya bercanda soal belanja yang lama. Ia seakan-akan sudah memiliki daftar apa yang harus ia beli di dalam kepalanya. Jongin masih memilih-milih minuman dari kulkas _display_ saat Seulgi memanggilnya dari meja kasir.

Jongin menghitung waktu, ternyata tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka berada di dalam sana. Apartemen Seulgi hanya selangkah dari toko dua puluh empat jam itu, sehingga ia meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran toko tersebut.

“Terima kasih, ya.” Seulgi memasuki lobi, menuju lift, mengira Kai akan berhenti di sana, dan ia melambaikan tangannya. Tahu-tahu Kai masih berjalan menuju lift bersamanya. “Tidak perlu mengantarku sampai atas.” Ia menekan tombol naik pada lift sambil memindai kartunya.

“Aku ingin bersamamu, selalu.” Kai juga melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka, lobi pun sudah sepi, sehingga Seulgi langsung menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift.  “Bersamamu ... menyenangkan sekali.” Dia mengatakannya sambil menatap lurus, tangannya mengatup dengan tegang.

“Ya, bersamamu memang menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Jongin-ah. Aku juga ingin bersamamu terus.” Sesaat Seulgi terdiam. Ia menoleh tiba-tiba. “Tunggu. Ini dalam konteks apa, sebenarnya?” Sejenak kemudian ia merasa takut dan salah tingkah, bagaimana jika Kai tidak bermaksud _apa-apa_?

Mata mereka berserobok. Kai mengangguk. “Ya, artinya persis seperti itu.”

Bunyi _ding_ itu hampir-hampir tidak didengar Seulgi. Ia melangkah dengan autopilot saat pintu lift terbuka untuknya, dan ia tidak sadar ia menatap Kai dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

“Jika seseorang bertanya siapa yang ingin kupilih untuk terus bersama—aku ingin seseorang yang kukenal baik sejak lama. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, Seulgi-ah, dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seperti ini adalah saat-saat terbaik dalam hidupku.”

“Jongin-ah ... kau benar-benar serius?”

“Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya jika aku tidak serius.”

“Kau memilih ... orang sepertiku, untuk menghabiskan waktumu?” Seulgi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Aku—”

“Kau orang yang luar biasa. Kau merasa hidup di balik bayang-bayang orang lain? Tidak, Seulgi-ah, tidak seperti itu.”

“Maksudku ....” Seulgi tak kunjung melangkah menjauh dari muara lift tersebut. “Karena kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama ... kau sudah tahu aku seperti apa, termasuk saat-saat terburukku dan—”

“Oleh karena itulah aku memilihmu.” Kai menunduk, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum. “Aku menyadarinya saat kau datang ke Buenos Aires.” Dia mendeham untuk membangun kepercayaan dirinya lagi. “Aku sering merasa sendirian dan kesepian di sana. Saat tahu kau mau repot-repot datang dan ingin pulang ke Seoul bersamaku, aku tahu aku telah menemukan seseorang yang tepat.”

“Secepat itu, Jongin-ah? Keputusan untuk sesuatu yang penting—”

“Hal-hal luar biasa bisa terjadi dalam sekejap mata, Seulgi-ah. Ide-ide terbaik bisa muncul saat kau mengedipkan mata. Begitu pula kebahagiaan—dia bisa datang begitu tiba-tiba.” Kedua tangannya terulur untuk memegang tangan Seulgi. “Dan aku harus menjaganya sebelum dia menjauh secepat dia datang.”

* * *

Wendy melihat perkembangan mereka hampir setiap hari. Ia bahkan datang ke studio saat mereka bertiga rekaman, dan ia turut sibuk mempersiapkan _outfit_ saat persiapan pemotretan, yang memakan waktu sampai dua hari hanya untuk memilih pakaian yang pas. Penata rias dan timnya adalah kenalan Wendy, sehingga saat mereka membuat tato semi permanen untuk pemotretan itu, ia bisa menyerahkannya sepenuhnya.

Ia datang di _rehearsal_ , latihan terakhir sebelum perekaman video esok hari. Formasi sudah terbentuk sempurna, Chanyeol memimpin mereka dengan baik dan Kai adalah visual yang luar biasa. Seulgi menyumbangkan vokal yang indah pada genre yang awalnya Seulgi pikir tak terlalu cocok dengan kekuatan vokalnya.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan menyapa panggung lagi, dan Wendy-lah yang paling tidak sabar. Saat mengajukan ide ini, jauh sebelum kontrak itu ia tanda tangani, momen-momen seperti ini terasa begitu jauh dan tidak berani ia bayangkan.

Sekarang, hal inilah yang ia genggam erat-erat.

Matanya tidak berkedip saat Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya di bagian vokal lelaki itu, dan, sekarang ia tahu,

ia berkarir untuk apa.

* * *

Ia bertahan menunggu Chanyeol dan membiarkan sampai ruang latihan itu sepi sampai hanya tersisa mereka berdua setelah latihan final itu selesai.

Chanyeol menawarinya segelas kopi yang dibuatnya di mesin _press_ di lantai bawah. Wendy menerimanya dan menambahkan banyak krimer. Kopi Chanyeol sendiri hitam pekat, tampaknya hanya dengan sedikit gula. Wendy memperhatikan, sekarang Chanyeol lebih suka yang seperti itu. Preferensi mereka mulai berbeda-beda, tetapi hal itu tak pernah menjadi masalah.

"Besok tanggal fiks untuk perekaman video, kan?"

"Hmm." Wendy menggantungnya sebentar untuk minum. "Aku sudah mengecek setnya tadi pagi. Sudah bagus, tapi perlu beberapa perbaikan. Ada yang kurang sesuai, tapi semoga saja hari ini semuanya selesai. Aku akan ke sana lagi besok, pagi-pagi sekali. Jadwal kalian agak siang, jadi semoga saja tidak ada masalah."

"Dan setelahnya?"

"Dan setelahnya?" Wendy membeo sambil tertawa. "Pengecekan terakhir sebelum dilemparkan ke pasar."

"Dan?"

Wendy menoleh. Menelengkan kepala.

"Tugasmu selesai?"

Wendy hanya menyunggingkan senyuman. Topik ini tak tersentuh selama berhari-hari, saat mereka sibuk dengan persiapan _single_ ini. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan membiarkannya saja, tetapi nampaknya mereka memang harus menyelesaikan ini dengan segera.

"Untuk sementara ini, selesai."

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"Aku ingin mencoba jadi sutradara video pendek setelah ini. Dengan bertemu lebih dahulu dengan pihak pembuat video, dan berdiskusi dengan mereka minggu lalu, aku jadi lebih tahu banyak hal. Selanjutnya aku ingin kursus privat dengannya."

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. "Itu artinya kau akan tetap di sini?"

"Ya. Aku akan tetap di sini."

* * *

Mereka tengah bersiap-siap di tengah set, menunggu para kru mengatur pencahayaan dan memastikan set tertata rapi. Di sudut lain, Wendy berbicara dengan si sutradara, mendiskusikan hal-hal entah apa itu dengan mimik sangat serius. Si sutradara menunjukkan pada Wendy kameranya, kemudian mempraktikkan beberapa hal.

Chanyeol mendapati Wendy begitu serius dan tak peduli apapun di sekitarnya kecuali apa yang sedang dia perhatikan. Chanyeol merasa wajar perempuan itu sempat memiliki mimpi untuk terbang begitu jauh dari sini dan memulai sesuatu yang baru, di mana tak seorang pun akan mengganggunya dan ia bisa serius menekuni apapun yang ia inginkan di depan sana.

Namun sekarang, keadaan telah berubah.

Chanyeol lega dirinya sempat menggenggam mimpinya sebelum mimpi itu terbang jauh.

(Wendy, Wendy-lah mimpi Neverland-nya, alam mimpi di mana tak seorang pun memastikan soal waktu; hanya masa kini yang penting. Wendy adalah hidupnya.)

* * *

Seluruh lampu set telah dimatikan. Beberapa kru meninggalkan tempat itu, hanya sebagian yang masih membereskan properti. Chanyeol sudah menjauh, sutradara dan timnya sudah menghilang dari sana bersama Wendy.

Kai bertahan, menunggu Seulgi yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia berhenti di dalam kegelapan, dan Seulgi pun juga berhenti. Perempuan itu menelengkan kepalanya, hanya bisa samar-samar membaca wajah Kai.

Kai meraih tangannya. Seulgi bisa melihat senyuman Kai sekilas.

Lelaki itu mendekatinya, dan ia juga mendekat, mengerti apa yang akan Kai lakukan.

Seulgi balas menciumnya seolah-olah dunia hanya menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: kalau ada yang tanya apakah aku masih suka seulkai despite kai pacaran dengan jennie, jawabannya, yes, i still. my shipping life is different from their private lives :) and if you ask me whether i support their relationship or not, the answer is yes, i support them wholefully! anggaplah aku seorang ‘sutradara’ yang membuat kisah-kisah tentang mereka dalam dunia fiksi sendiri, sementara mereka adalah bintang-bintang filmnya yang bebas dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri. kayak di film-film hollywood toh, seseorang bisa saja punya peran bersama X, padahal faktanya dia adalah istri dari si A. so, as simple as that! terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
